Rise of Brunestud: The Third Moon Princess
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Brunestud**

It was well known that Zelretch defeated the Crimson Moon Brunestud using the power of his True Magic, the Kaleidoscope. It is a feat that shows how different and powerful True Magic is compared to regular magecraft to be able to defeat a TYPE. It is a power outside the norm that it could defeat a literal alien life-form that possessed enough power to destroy the world itself.

But did he?

In many iteration of this epic battle, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg did defeat the Crimson Moon, and in this one it is no different, except for one small fact.

Just after he turn Zelretch into a Dead Apostle, the dying Crimson Moon abandon his body, slipping through a portal that he forcefully opened due to the dimensional instability caused by his battle with Zelretch. He, the Type-Moon, was defeated. But he had not perished entirely. Drifting in the gap between dimensions, Crimson Moon's soul awaits for the day he could return.

The Crimson Moon's consciousness slowly enter a state of sleep as his soul drifted in the dimensional sea with only his remaining power sustaining him. Little did he know that his survival had drastically changed the fate of two worlds.

* * *

-Romania-

Death and destruction, that is what people will see when they entered the territory of the Vampires in Romania. Some could speculate on how it came to this. Most would think that both sides of the Vampires, the Carmilla and the Tepes, have gone into an all out war with each other after centuries of animosity.

It is not.

Torn bodies littered the roads that led to the Carmilla faction's castle. Very few vampires out of the thousands had a clean death as most can't even be recognized. It's an indiscriminate slaughter as neither Tepes nor Carmilla vampires were spared in the rampage of the first two super vampires in their battle to annihilate each other. Small and big structures were leveled equally in their wake much like the bodies of the vampires.

But the biggest difference with the usual scenery of a vampire town is the lack of mist. Everything was laid to bare for the whole world to see… yet none will see this scenery until much later. Because the enormous Crimson Moon that shines down upon the vampire territory will hide everything from sight until its master is finished.

The Carmilla faction castle had been replaced by another castle, one much larger and more majestic than either faction's. And it is the source of all events that transpired in the vampire territory because should they know the name and purpose of the castle, all of them would've fled from Romania long ago.

The Millennium Castle Brunestud

Right in the heart of the castle, the throne room of the Crimson Moon, two vampires are fighting in a deadly clash that would've gone down to legends. One is a male with blonde hair wearing Victorian era clothing and the other is a female with long blonde hair wearing a white dress with the skirt torn for the sake of mobility. Both of them had clashed for three full nights and are nearing their limit.

They had beaten each other bloodily but they would soon regenerate at an impossible speed even for vampires. Their fist shook the very earth, their full power could easily level mountains. But this will be the last time in a while they could fight like this as they both had pushed each other to the brink both physically and mentally. The blood that they absorb could only do so much with the level of damage they could do.

The male is Crimson Moon Brunestud himself while the female is the dhampir who used to be known as Valerie Tepes. Now she is no longer a dhampir but the strongest kind of vampire in existence. The two of them are the first of their kind and this is their show of power, the power of the Dead Apostles.

"Won't you just die already!"

Valerie screamed as she slam down Brunestud onto the floor with enough strength to crush iron. It's fortunate that the Millennium Castle is extremely durable in Brunestud's possession or he would've gone through several floors if the Castle was made of ordinary concrete. It did turn Brunestud into a large splatter on the ground but he soon regenerated from that. He counterattacked with a clawed strike through Valerie's heart.

That would've killed anyone else but not Valerie, at least, not Valerie as she is now. Valerie took Brunestud's arm and rip it from his body. She use the arm to strike him across the face. She kneed his head with enough force to shatter his skull but again he regenerated and so did Valerie's heart.

Brunestud respond with slicing Valerie's head off but again she regenerated. Valerie made a sword of light using magic and sliced Brunested in two. Again it did not stop Brunestud as his body regenerated again with minor inconvenience. But both of them knew that they can't keep killing each other like this endlessly. They are evenly matched and the battle could go either way. They have to make it decisive as they're both at their very limit.

"To think that I will be pushed to near defeat a second time just shortly after my return. It appears that I have made yet another mistake by allowing you to grow first, Valerie."

Brunestud said. Valerie and Brunestud had put some distance and are now twenty meters away from each other. But it is a deistance they could cover in near instant should they need to.

"If I had known what you are from the start, I would've killed myself and take you with me."

Valerie spat. The normally cheerful and mild mannered vampire looked at Brunestud with crimson eyes burning with hatred and rage. Brunestud's expression though never changed from the beginning of their fight. The Crimson Moon is not entirely emotionless though as Valerie detected a hint of annoyance on his face.

They are so spent that they can no longer use their weapons. Sephiroth Graal had clashed with Real of the World repeatedly but now the two Dead Apostles only have their bodies to fight with and a little magic left. In fact, it is only because of Sephiroth Graal's power boosting her that Valerie could match Brunestud.

"Hmph, little girl, it is only because I decided to modify your body first before taking it over that you are now still standing and fighting me. Truly yours is the ideal body I desire, not this patchwork body that was once your brother. But it doesn't matter. If I claim your Grail then I can reclaim my true power. Then it is only a matter of reclaiming the third Grail and then nobody, not even Zelretch, will be able to stop me."

Valerie grit her teeth in anger. The Grail, her Longinus class sacred gear, the Sephiroth Graal, was a sub-species in the form of three separate Grails. But Crimson Moon had taken one when she forcefully ejected him from her body. Valerie cursed her fate, her life, and her very existence. Not only did she possess a sacred gear that would've slowly drove her to madness, she was also the host of the Crimson Moon before she rejected him.

It would've been the end of it if Brunestud was ejected, at least for her. But Brunestud manage to take one of her lesser Grail and using it, took over her half-brother's body and suck enough blood to temporarily return to his peak strength, or at least, as much power as his current body could handle.

If she had been weaker and Brunestud were to take over her body after adjusting it into something suitable for him, the Crimson Moon could've ended the world by dropping the moon right in this instant. Compared to that, the extinction of the vampire race is a small price to pay, at least that's what Valerie is convincing herself to believe.

She took part in that slaughter. She needed as much blood as possible to match Brunestud. She cannot fail to destroy Brunestud after participating in a genocide that killed all Romanian vampire. But she also cannot defeat him right now. She cannot leave things to chance. They're equally strong at this moment and battle could go either way. Should Brunestud kill her, then nobody can stop him. He will take her Greater Grail and after recovering, he will claim the other Grail and destroy the world.

Valerie who was his host for years knew the extent of his power and what can happen if he claims all her Grails after returning to full power. Nothing can stop him, not even Ophis. He would be the strongest being on Earth and Moon, becoming both Type Moon and Archetype Earth. With the power of both celestial bodies, he would surpass even Ophis and Great Red.

He cannot pull it off in his home dimension with a sentient Gaia but here? He could certainly pull it off and that is a frightening thought.

Suddenly Valerie got an idea, an interesting and very dangerous idea that would cripple her for a while but the same goes for Brunestud. It is at least a better idea than gambling on the chance if she could kill him first.

"…I guess there's no other choice."

"Hmm? What are you doing little girl?"

"Brunestud… I'm taking your castle."

Crimson Moon's eyes widened at Valerie's declaration as he felt a sudden drain from his and Valerie's soul. She had done something and Brunestud doesn't know enough about sacred gears to identify it. Valerie slowly step forward and utter two words that would end their battle… for now.

"Balance… Break."

* * *

-5 years later, -

Valerie Tepes, now renamed Valerie Brunestud, let out a loud sigh as she heard a report from her secretary, one of the few surviving romanian vampires called Elmenhilde Karnstein. She's a lucky one. She's not there when she battled Crimson Moon Brunestud. Elmenhilde is cute and petite and Valerie likes her, that's why she became her personal secretary. She's also the only non-Dead Apostle in her group, preferring to stay as a normal vampire though with enhancements done using Sephiroth Graal.

"And that's it. Crimson Moon is starting to gather follower but he is still in hiding for now."

"I just hope this doesn't escalate into total war. Knowing him as I did, this could escalate into something of that scale."

"…do you think he will declare war on Vatican to obtain the Holy Grail should he fail to locate the other lesser Grail?"

"I do not think because I _know_ he will. But it won't be for a while since he's recovering, especially after I rip away the Millennium Castle from him. Still, he will probably just make a new Millennium Castle. All I did was delay him."

Valerie hates her current life. Why can't she just be a normal girl playing dress up with her friend and causing mischief? Well, she's still doing that with Elmenhilde as her main dress up doll but she can do without the conflict with Crimson Moon. She's too young for this crap.

'I hope all the other Longinus has to deal with some of this crap like I do.'

Valerie muttered darkly as she curses her fellow Longinus wielders. It's a petty wish but it helps soothe her emotion somewhat. It's more therapeutic than a glass of blood. No wonder some people focus their life on vengeance. She took a sip from a glass of blood she had nearby and ask the really important question.

"Now, anything on the other lesser Grail?"

The second lesser Grail, the one she lost but was not claimed by Crimson Moon. Her Sephiroth Graal is a sub-species that produce 3 Grails instead of one and she is still in possession of the main Grail or the Greater Grail as she calls them. When she ejected Crimson Moon from her soul, the two lesser Grails were also ejected after she cut her connection with them. Crimson Moon managed to claim one of the lesser Grail but the other one is currently lost somewhere. Reclaiming it is important.

"Unfortunately we have no lead on that… but there is one interesting news."

Valerie suddenly perk up from her seat when she heard the word 'interesting'. If it was Elmenhilde who said it, then this must be a very interesting news, one she might or might not like to hear. She just hope that this time it is an interesting news in a good way.

"One of the younger vampire from Crimson Moon's faction, a thrall of the Demon of the East, went to feed in Kuoh. One of our own tailed this vampire to stop him from causing trouble in devil territory. This certain vampire was about to prey upon a human when he was suddenly cut to pieces and did not regenerate at all."

"…what do you mean did not regenerate?"

"Well, this vampire had his arm cut first. It did not regenerate at all. It seems his opponent tried to reason with him but he did not listen so his opponent cut him to pieces. The strange thing is that the opponent cut this vampire with a fruit knife."

"What?"

"Yes, a fruit knife. But that's not the only weird thing reported. The opponent, the human prey was reported to possess glowing blue eyes."

* * *

-Kuoh-

A young school boy sighs when the abomination began to talk. It is speaking about something in the line of tearing him to pieces and eating him. Nothing new at all, just something he had heard many times before. It's always the same. Supernatural creatures look down on humans too often and human had to pay the price.

Well, he can't blame all supernatural creatures though. He knew precisely how evil humans can be and they tend to be more creative in hurting each other than supernatural beings, which is why he is pretty much neutral in his opinion about the supernatural world. If the supernatural leave him alone, he will leave them alone.

Unfortunately, he had a tendency to run into things that wants to kill him. He'll have to add that into the list of curse he has. How did taking a shortcut home lead him into a stray devil, he'll never know. He drop his school bag and reach into his blazer, taking out s single knife, the kind of knife used to peel apples. Seeing this, the stray devil laughs.

"Hahahaha! What can that puny thing do against me?"

The schoolboy did not answer. Instead he took off his glasses and started slashing. The stray devil immediately lose half its limbs, look of shock and fear evident on its face as it saw the eyes that is looking at it; glowing blue eyes that looks very eerie as if it can see its death.

"Weak. You are weak. All that boasting but you are actually so fragile. I can see it all over your body that it's not even funny. You are already fated to die."

The schoolboy proceeds to dismember the stray devil and stab it in the chest. In less than a minute, the stray devil fell dead onto the floor. The boy wiped off the blood from his knife and put on his glasses once again.

* * *

 **So here's a rewrite of Rise of Brunestud. though whose rise is questionable at this point. I hope this one is better than the last version and honestly, the previous version had many problems that I need to rectify, too many to even bother. So I went 'screw it all' and make this one. Ohh and before any Type-Moon fans call me out on some things, I will make it clear. Valerie, despite being called a Dead Apostle, is actually a True Ancestor. She is the only True Ancestor in DxD and counting Altrouge and Arcueid, she is the third True Ancestor with power equal to or exceeding Arcueid as she is closest to the Crimson Moon himself... at her peak condition that is. Currently she is not at full strength, not even half, but she's powerful enough to be called a faction leader. Ohh and despite being a True Ancestor, I'll still refer to her as a Dead Apostle to make things simpler. The same goes for Brunestud. Valerie also possess Marble Phantasm and Millennium Castle and other enhancements that makes her different from Arcueid and Altrouge. Also, by now, finding a pureblood vampire is impossible. Elmenhilde can be considered to be the last relevant pureblood vampire as the vampires that will appear from now on are either Dhampir or Dead Apostles.**

 **And there is also the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. The three main characters of this story are Crimson Moon, Valerie, and this user of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. I hope this version is better than the last. I also need to remind Type Moon fans that please, don't expect everything to follow Type Moon mechanics since this is set in DxD world. Changes to some mechanics is expected. Ohh and the 27 DAA will also appear and a similar group will be formed in DxD world. For now I have listed 17 DxD DAA that is made up of DxD characters, some borrowed characters, and DAA that crossed the dimension. I'm also still figuring out how to deal with the mechanics and how Sacred Gears will affect the Dead Apostles, or Holy Swords and Light Element for that matter. The different world mechanics and all make these minor details an annoyance to deal with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival of Valerie Brunestud**

-Valerie-

Valerie Brunestud arrived in Narita airport after a long flight from Hong Kong. She had stops to make and it is finally a week after she received the report about the boy who cut a dead apostle with a fruit knife that she finally came to Japan. Together with her is of course the last of the Romanian Vampire and her personal secretary, Elmenhilde.

They were greeted by one of her Dead Apostle, a man named Julius Visconti who has been fighting with the Apostle dubbed as Demon of the East in the past year. Julius is a young man around twenty two years of age. He has blonde hair and the trademark red eyes of a vampire and is dressed smartly in a suit. He was a descendant of Gawain from the Round Table but was conceived out of wedlock. Valerie found him dying after a battle against some Apostles two months after her battle against Crimson Moon.

Using her Sephiroth Graal, Valerie turned him into a Dead Apostle, skipping the process of Dead and Ghoul and immediately jumped to Vampire. Her Sacred Gear, even if not useful in direct battle, is a very useful support-type sacred gear though controlling it is extremely difficult. In fact, were it not for her 'different' perception of the world, she would've been driven insane by her Grail.

Another thing that makes her Grail useful is that it also makes bloodlust controllable. After studying his past failure and the flaws of the True Ancestors he created, Brunestud tweaked his creation a little this time. The magic potential needed to turn someone directly into a vampire is lowered and the vampiric impulse is also greatly reduced, especially for Apostles. Thanks to that Valerie needs only three glass of blood monthly though she needs to drink five glasses weekly to accelerate her recovery.

"Julius."

"Welcome Lady Valerie, miss Elmenhilde."

Julius bow courteously to the Vampire Queen and her aide. Although Valerie is not very particular about formalities and doesn't care about it, Julius shows her respect anyway. It's just his nature as a gentleman. It's that aspect about him that made him love the taste of virgin blood, or so Valerie would joke. She would've made that joke right now if not because they have more important things to take care of.

"What about my request?"

"It's all taken care of, milady."

Valerie nodded. Julius gave her and Elmenhilde a file each. This is what Valerie had asked a week ago. Opening the file, Valerie saw the picture of a boy who is currently of interest to their faction. It is a young boy with brown hair wearing square framed glasses, the same boy who killed a vampire with a fruit knife. From the report she received, what the boy showed possibly point to the possession of a Mystic Eyes.

Crimson Moon himself had encountered the kind of Mystic Eyes the boy possibly possess. It is a rare and very powerful Mystic Eyes called the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. But because this is second-hand knowledge, Valerie only knew the Eyes by name. She knew that the Eyes, once activated, could turn even a simple pen into a deadly killing tool. But she doesn't know the mechanism or other details.

What she saw made her suspect that this boy might possess this Mystic Eyes. But she won't be able to tell without confirming it personally. That is why she came to Japan, or at least, one of the reasons. The Demon of the East had been expanding her power base. And if what she heard from Julius was correct, Crimson Moon himself might even appear.

Back to the matter at hand. The boy is named Hoshimiya Sora and is a second year student in Kuoh Academy. Julius had taken the liberty to enroll both Valerie and Elmenhilde as a student there. It's not hard really. He had an established civilian identity and Elmenhilde was listed as his daughter. After that he just made up a believable story to enroll them to Kuoh. Of course it's not as simple as it sounds but those details are not important.

From Narita Julius took the two to Kuoh by car which he personally drives. It is a black Lancer Evolution and it is extensively customized. Elmenhilde took the front seat with Julius. The drive to Kuoh is spent in silence as Valerie read through Julius' report.

Hoshimiya Sora, a normal highschool boy overall with quiet personality and is very reserved with slightly above average grades and very athletic. Parents died two years ago and he is now living with his guardian who went all over the place for work. His life certainly has its ups and downs.

'Hmm? What's this?'

Valerie then noticed a certain detail. Hoshimiya Sora was hospitalized five years ago and was in a coma for fifteen months. It was caused by… his attempted suicide. Before that he has a rather normal history. It is speculated that this attempted suicide was caused by the shock of his parents' near divorce. They were about to divorce when this happened but stayed together because of Sora's action. That's extreme even by her high standard of unexpected.

Valerie put away Hoshimiya Sora's file and check his transfer papers. With everything set, Valerie can't wait to start attending Kuoh even if it is a school run by devils. A few hours later they finally arrive in their new home in Kuoh.

The house Julius prepared for them is a nice two stories modern house with a sizable lawn. It looks normal from the outside but there is already some bounded fields put in place around the perimeter, mainly fields to prevent teleportation and some alarms and shields, nothing lethal. None of them are interested in making a Dead Apostle Territorial Field in the middle of a town, especially in devil territory.

"Here we are."

"It's good. It looks normal from the outside."

Elmenhilde commented. Valerie chuckled. It should look normal or else there will be problem. After all they're trying to not catch attention while staying here… for a while at least. Once the conflict with Crimson Moon's Apostles start, Valerie knew there's no way they can stay hidden for long, especially if Crimson Moon himself appear.

"I did as you asked and make it look as normal as possible. But if you follow me, I can show you the modifications we made."

Valerie nodded as she and Elmenhilde follow Julius inside.

* * *

-The next day-

"Well, how do I look?"

Valerie twirled after putting on her new school uniform. The Kuoh academy female uniform consists of a white blouse, a skirt, and a part that looks like a corset. Elmenhilde looks honestly scandalized with how short the skirt is and is trying to hide her legs but Valerie is not bothered at all. The Apostle Ancestor is in fact smiling brightly as she lifted the hem of her skirt while posing in front of the mirror.

The only male of the group sighs at the Brunestud's antics though he won't say anything about it. Valerie can be such a child sometimes and he can't blame her. For her whole life she had been deprived of a normal childhood because she was a dhampir. It was only made worse when her family knew she possess the Sephiroth Graal and they only had to wait for her sanity to degrade due to the Longinus' influence before they use her to further their agenda.

That plan went out the drain when Crimson Moon awakened inside her and she forcefully pushed him out from her body. Now she's locked in conflict with the Crimson Moon, a vampire so powerful he could single-handedly destroy both the Carmilla and Tepes faction if he tried and Valerie is the only one who can match that monster.

So her acting like a child and honestly feeling happy to go to school even if the reason is business is quite normal. He can at least allow her that much. He knew Valerie hated acting all proper like a faction leader. She is, in her heart, still a child despite her age and her burden.

"You look good milady."

"Ohh stop with that 'milady' thing Julius. Just call me Valerie."

"As you wish, Lady Brunestud."

Julius lightly smirked as he bowed. He knew that Valerie doesn't like being called so formally, especially when it's among friends. He is amused when he saw Valerie pouting at him. Looking at her right now, he sees only a normal school girl instead of the super vampire known as Valerie Brunestud. And she's not even acting.

"Don't they have a longer skirt?"

"What's wrong with it? You look great in your uniform! There's no need to change it."

"A proper lady shouldn't be showing their legs like this! It's not proper!"

"But you look cute in it!"

"Ahh! Let me go!"

Valerie glomped the smaller vampire and gave her a bone-crushing hug as she squeal like a schoolgirl. Yup, best secretary ever! She wouldn't trade Elmenhilde for anyone else! Not only is she a capable secretary, she's also a cute dress-up doll. Sometimes Elmenhilde wonder why she even agreed to work as Valerie's secretary.

"Alright, stop being childish and let's go. It's almost time for school to start. You don't want to be late for your first day, right?"

"Hai~"

Valerie let go of Elmenhilde and skipped out the door with the dizzy chibi vampire following behind unsteadily. She grumbles a little about how childish their leader is. Before they left Julius made sure that they didn't forget their lunch that he made earlier. More importantly is a bottle of blood for Valerie mainly. Even if she's a refined version of the Type-Moon Vampire True Ancestor, she still requires more blood than a regular Vampire.

* * *

Hoshimiya Sora by default always appears lethargic. It is the result of his condition. The second year student of Kuoh Academy is lazily sitting on his desk as he stare out the window watching groups of students arriving. His bored look hid the dark thought inside his mind as his eyes find their way to certain students. The first is a beautiful third year with long black hair tied in ponytail.

'Kill.'

The second is a small first year student with shoulder length white hair.

'Kill.'

The third is a handsome blonde boy in his same year.

'Kill.'

And the last is a red-headed beauty who is the most well known student in the school.

'Kill. Kill. Kill.'

Hoshimiya Sora ignore the whisper in the back of his mind although he would like nothing more than to follow that voice. He knew what they are. Devils, creature of evil as depicted in the Bible, not like he read it though. For him the desire to kill them is not something born out of a belief.

His life was changed five years ago when he experienced a series of strange events right when his family was on the verge of being ruined. He fell into a coma for fifteen months and when he woke up, the world had changed into something terrible in his eyes.

He started seeing things he shouldn't. He began to see lines. At first he didn't understand what they are but when he found out what those lines are, he was horrified beyond belief. But apart from those lines, he also gained another unwanted ability; the ability to distinguish between the supernatural and mundane and in the most terrible way he can imagine.

If it weren't for his friend that gave him his glasses he would've gone mad after the first three months. Now he can have a semblance of normal life back even if it's not much. Still, who would've thought that he would go to a school filled with devils?

Sora's musing was cut off when the bell rang. He spaced out for more than twenty minutes and everyone had taken their seat. The homeroom teacher whose name he doesn't bother to remember entered. Overall it's just another normal day. The perverted trio is bruised, the girls are uncomfortable around them, a girl named Aika is thinking something perverted, all is right with the world. That's basically his class on a daily basis that he didn't even bother paying attention to anything. That is until…

"Everyone, we have a student from oversea who came in late. Please treat her well."

The teacher said. The students began to murmur, especially the perverted trio after hearing that the newcomer is a girl. Sora look up from his seat lazily. The door slides open and a girl gracefully walks in. She is a very beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She is of European descent though from which part of Europe Sora can't guess. She is taller than all the girls in the class due to her heritage. The perverted trio are drooling when her breasts bounce as she came to a halt and show them a radiant smile.

But the part that caught Sora's attention the most is not her body proportion, nor her gracefulness, her Caucasian heritage, or her breasts. It is the crimson eyes that suddenly landed on him. The moment their eyes met, Sora was almost overcome by a very familiar sensation, the sensation he felt when he saw the devils, only infinitely worse.

"My name is Valerie Brunestud."

Glasses was dropped and his hand went to the fruit knife he kept in his pocket.

"I hope we can all get along."

Without warning, Hoshimiya Sora jump from his seat with glowing blue eyes and knife drawn, ready to cut apart the fearsome being that stood among them. The last thing Sora remembered before he was overcome by his instinct completely is a feral smile and glowing crimson eyes.

* * *

 **Enter Valerie Brunestud, Vampire Princess of DxD and the third Brunestud Princess. I hope I manage to do this properly. And please don't use Arcueid and Shiki as comparison since Valerie is different from Arc and Sora is not Shiki. Though I made the last scene with Arc and Shiki's meeting as base. The story, I have decided, will be told mainly from Valerie's side and sometimes from Sora's side. Next chapter will return to Valerie's side again. Don't ask how Sora get his mystic eyes or that it works differently from Shiki's. I already have some things in mind for that.**

 **Guest: You can blame Zelretch for his arrival in DxD. And no, the current Type-Moon is not at his full power and is more human (vampire?) due to some variables, mainly his defeat by Zelretch and living in Valerie until their battle and his second defeat (technically speaking). Crimson Moon won't reach his full power anytime soon anyway so he won't fuck up DxD as easily, especially with Valerie around. There's also other Dead Apostle Ancestors who will appear, both OCs and the original DAA list, so things won't be boring. Expect Gransurg, Merem, Einnashe, Alt and some other to appear soon.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal: I try to stay as close as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dead Apostle In Kuoh**

Valerie is thankful that she has good sense and came prepared. If it really is the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception then she must be prepared. In her current level she would die if she were cut in a fatal spot by the user of that Mystic Eyes. At the very least, she need the blood from everyone in this class to be able to regenerate should she be fatally struck by Hoshimiya. His eyes is just that dangerous.

Valerie confirmed that it is indeed the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception the moment Hoshimiya's glasses fell. That blue glow is exactly the same as the one Brunestud encountered. Though once he saw her, his sanity seems to disappear rapidly and was replaced by pure desire to kill. Valerie open her arms wide… and disappear.

The black board in front of the class was cut in two by Sora's fruit knife. A simple fruit knife shouldn't be able to do that. The cut was not caused by the knife, or rather, not just by the knife itself. It is because of the boy's Mystic Eyes. Having confirmed that it is indeed the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, Valerie proceed to dispatch Sora. He might be dangerous to the lower class supernatural beings but Valerie is a True Ancestor and a Brunestud. Even if she's not at full power, defeating the boy is easy.

Valerie appear right behind Sora. The boy was about to turn when she backhanded him and the boy hit the wall hard, knocking him unconscious. Valerie then grabbed him by the neck as he fell and slam his body onto the wall. Her crimson eyes is staring straight at him as if she's looking into his soul, which she is. Using the power of Sephiroth Graal, Valerie looked into the boy's soul trying to find out how he could possess the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

It should've been impossible. Valerie who was once connected to Brunestud directly knew that he came from another world and that Mystic Eyes came from Brunestud's original world. It wasn't supposed to exist in this world. Then how could the boy obtain those powerful eyes? Valerie has a few theories.

The process took only three whole seconds. When Valerie got what she wanted, she turn to the stunned students and teachers with her crimson eyes. Using her own Mystic Eyes, she made everyone forgot about what just happened… although fixing the damage caused by the boy's Mystic Eyes will be a little more complicated. Such is the power of his Mystic Eyes.

After that, Valerie turned to the boy who is now lying prone on the floor. She then pick him up from the floor and turn to the teacher again.

"Sensei, I'll be taking Hoshimiya-kun to the infirmary. Don't look for us."

Still under the power of Valerie's mystic eyes, the teacher nodded. Valerie then proceed to fix the damages done to the class with magic although as she had guessed, the damage done by Sora's Mystic Eyes is more complicated to the point that she just replaced the whole board with a new one. After fixing the class and taking down the bounded field she made, Valerie walk out of the class while supporting the unconscious Sora.

* * *

In all his experience with the supernatural, he had never felt something so WRONG like the girl that walked into his class and that said a lot because he had met quite a number of supernatural being of varying level of power.

He had met youkai, fallen angels, stray devils, proper devils, exorcists, vampires, and several others but he was never overwhelmed by his bloodlust like when he met the girl called Valerie Brunestud.

Due to his condition, he had a kind of mental condition where he gets the urge to kill anything related to the supernatural. The level of bloodlust he gets is usually a good indication of his opponent's level of power. So far, even an eight winged fallen and an S-class stray devil only made him much more aggressive and feral but not totally causing him to be overwhelmed to the point of being unconscious.

It spoke a lot about Valerie that just by seeing her, he was overtaken by his urge and immediately attempted to murder her as if his survival instinct was instantly triggered.

It wasn't like usual where his bloodlust gradually buildup and a whisper came from the back of his mind to kill. No, his instinct instantly overtook his consciousness and attacked her like she is something that's not supposed to exist, a mistake in the world that must be eliminated.

And so Hoshimiya Sora woke up feeling like total shit, recalling perfectly that he had tried to murder a classmate in front of his whole class and teacher.

"Ahh, you woke up!"

Sora heard a cheerful voice beside him. It was then that he realized that he is in the infirmary lying on one of its beds. When he turn to see who is waiting by his bedside, he almost fell from his bed.

It is because the one who is waiting for him is the very person who he tried to murder just moments ago… and she is currently smiling at him like there is nothing wrong. But that is not the only thing that surprised Sora. He soon realized that he is not wearing his glasses when he saw the lines surrounding the room.

These lines, they depict death in perhaps its purest form. They exist everywhere, even on walls, beds, ground, trees, everywhere. Even those powerful devils and angels have them. It is, for him, proof that death will eventually come for anything and everything.

But Valerie Brunestud, he had never seen anyone with lines of death so few and so small. There are less than a dozen lines he could see and even then, they are rather thin. He could still trace them and kill her but she could probably kill him a hundred times over before he could touch even one line.

"…Valerie Brunestud."

The boy looked at her warily, observing her every move with his glowing blue eyes. Valerie suddenly made a movement. Sora prepared himself for whatever it is to come when… she reached into her pocket and offered him his glasses. Sora blinked, uncertain about the gesture. He swiped the glasses from her hand and put it on.

"You don't have to be so rude about it."

Valerie pouted. Sora glared at her through his glasses. Then he realized that there is something wrong.

Why is he not reacting to her?

"From your expression, you're wondering why you're not attempting to kill me, right?"

Again, Sora send her a hostile glare and is actually tempted to take off his glasses and cut her, though he doubt that he could. Valerie must be immensely powerful if her lines were of any indication.

"There's no need to glare at me. I just fixed that problem of yours, although only temporarily. You see, I have this awesome sacred gear called Sephiroth Graal that can do things to soul so I just tinkered with your soul and numbed that urge to kill whenever you see something supernatural. I'm awesome, aren't I?"

Valerie proudly declare though Sora is not at all amused. A sacred gear that could do things to someone's soul? It merely cemented the fact that Valerie Brunestud is beyond anything he had ever faced in this world.

"Still won't talk to me? You're a cold one."

Valerie pouted. She then shook her head and stood up. Sora is relieved that she's about to leave. Valerie reached the infirmary door when she turn to him one last time and smiled.

"Well then, I will see you in class, Hoshimya Sora-kun, bearer of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."

At what she said, Sora almost felt like his heart had stopped. He turn his head towards where Valerie stood just moments ago, staring wide eyed. She knew what he possess. It should be impossible. Nobody should know what he possess because this power doesn't exist in this world, or at least not supposed to.

He should know. After all, the one who gave him his Mystic Eyes killing glasses said as much.

* * *

Valerie sighs as she closed the door to the infirmary after she finished her one-sided talk with Hoshimiya Sora. The boy doesn't seem to like her one bit, though it's not surprising considering what kind of being she is. He might not know what she is but his 'eyes' and instinct probably warned him that she is not normal.

But at least she got what she wanted and Hoshimiya Sora will come around sooner or later… well, if he doesn't then it will be problematic but as long as he doesn't side with Crimson Moon then it's fine. Not like he would anyway if he reacted that badly to her. Though that glasses of his, it seems to be able to seal the power of his Mystic Eyes which came from a different world. That is interesting. Valerie would like to meet its maker if possible but that will likely require her to have a close relationship with Sora to be introduced to the person.

Well, she could take her time and get to know him slowly. After all, with the parting words she left and his reaction, she knew she had established a certain kind of connection with him. She has no doubt that their path will cross rather often. After all, that's why she's even here at all.

"You moved quickly."

Valerie heard the voice of her aide, Elmenhilde. The chibi vampire is leaning on the wall right beside the infirmary door as if she's been waiting for Valerie.

"I just don't like to waste a good opportunity."

Valerie replied as the two walk side by side. By now it's already lunch break and while Valerie did her job of establishing contact with Hoshimiya Sora, Elmenhilde did hers which is observing the devils.

"So, what about the devils?"

Valerie asked in a serious tone, the same tone she used when she's acting in the capacity of the leader of her faction. Too bad that it's not her default persona. Elmenhilde prefers a serious Valerie instead of the childish one, mostly because a serious Valerie means she won't be her dress-up doll any longer.

"They didn't notice. Your bounded field made sure of it."

That's good. Valerie had trained hard in magic to be able to cast a bounded field instantly and stealthily even if it's just in small scale. It's not her specialty but she's glad that she's good enough to at least get through that morning's fiasco without being found. It's too early to deal with the devils.

"Anything interesting?"

"Well… there is one thing."

Elmenhilde seems hesitant to answer her. Valerie was about to ask what's wrong when she awkwardly point at something in front of them, or rather, the stampede in front of them where three boys are being chased by a group of girls. Elmenhilde is pointing straight at a brown haired boy who is being chased along with his friends. Valerie immediately understood what Elmenhilde meant when she sensed the presence of a sacred gear through her own sacred gear.

As the stampede got closer, Valerie briefly activate her sacred gear and look at the boy that ran past them. Once the stampede had passed, Valerie began to chuckle darkly.

"Ehehehe, what a stroke of good luck. Elmenhilde, please keep watching the devils. For now I have someone I need to observe."

* * *

-A few days later-

Hoshimiya Sora never managed to find out what exactly Valerie Brunestud is. She's not a devil, he would be able to tell immediately.

Since their first encounter, Sora had done his best to avoid Valerie at least during lunch breaks and after school. He doesn't want anything to do with her… apparently Valerie is not of the same opinion and he had noticed her watching him from time to time in the classroom and had suspiciously ran into her a few times after school.

Sometimes he missed that murderous impulse he had whenever he saw anything supernatural if for nothing else other than warning him that she's around. He didn't know what she did but she had suppressed his murderous impulse to the point that he could barely feel them.

He will need to get Blue to check it out when she got back. That and report to her about Valerie Brunestud knowing about his power. Sora sighs.

"One more week huh."

Sora laments the absence of his friend and mentor when he needs her the most.

He was taking a shortcut back home after making a detour to get some grocery when he saw something he honestly did not expect.

There in the middle of an empty park lies a torn and mangled body of a fallen angel and Valerie Brunestud with glowing red eyes standing over the bloodied body of one of their schoolmate, one Hyoudou Issei if he recalled correctly, with a glowing object on her hand.

She noticed his presence almost immediately and as she turn towards him, he also began to notice all the bloodstain on her uniform all the way to her mouth. She then smiled and presented the thing she held to him.

"Good afternoon, Sora-kun. I have a present for you."

* * *

 **Finally managed to get back to this after so long. So this chapter is just about Valerie's encounter with Sora which didn't really leave a good first impression on him, especially that last part with Issei. Well, this Valerie is a Brunestud after all and is rather 'distorted' so don't expect her to act normal. I'm barely keeping anything from her cannon personality since, well, she's a Brunestud and she butchered her own race, she won't be the same as cannon Valerie.**

 **Anyway, I will say this now, Issei is dead and you can easily guess what happened to Ddraig after his death. This won't be a fun story for any Issei fans… or Rias fans when Valerie found out about Gasper. Then again, I doubt the devils will play any important part with Dead Apostles Ancestor-class beings running around and a Brunestud of all thing. Expect minimal plot armor for the standard DxD cast because they might start dying sooner or later… or when I need them to. In the face of the Brunestuds, not many could keep their life intact, especially when things go TYPE and True Magic-level. Thankfully that won't happen for a long while.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal: The school is just Valerie's whim and the destruction of the vampires will be talked about when the politically important characters appear. And no, it won't be a merged universe. Let's just say Brunestud hadn't been idle since his battle with Zelretch and Valerie. And no Nasuverse dragons. That would break the balance too much.**

 **Lu Bane Na: That's one idea on how Einnashe appear and made itself known in DxDverse. And ORT appearing? That would be interesting in the endgame. A battle between TYPE-class beings would be epic. Either Valerie or Crimson Moon will eventually prevail and become TYPE Moon. TYPE Moon vs TYPE Mercury, that will be epic.**

 **The Rupture: An interesting take on the story. I was going for a good Crimson Moon in the previous version but decided against it. And sorry if you're not satisfied with the Valerie vs Crimson Moon part in the first chapter. There's not many material I can work with concerning Crimson Moon's power and some are rather vague. As for Valerie, let's just say Crimson Moon groomed her to be his perfect host but went about it the wrong way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Cruelty Of An Apostle**

Valerie had been watching over Sora and Issei for several days. There's nothing much to say about the two of them though the meaning differs between the individual.

There's not much to say about Sora as he lives like a normal introverted boy who only came to class to study and then go home. He doesn't have many acquaintances and no real friends that he hangs around with on a daily basis. He's mostly quiet unless spoken to and he is not interested in anything. An average introverted highschool boy for all intents and purposes… other than occasionally killing any supernatural being who happen to come across him and tried to kill him.

Issei on the other hand, is the epitome of a pervert. He peeks on girls and barely did enough in his study. A normal social outcast whose friends are only Matsuda, Motohama, and Kiryuu Aika, all three of them are also perverts like him. Average grades, average physical capability, no redeeming feature… other than having a sacred gear that in Valerie's opinion is wasted on him. After watching him for two days, Valerie got bored as it's just the same thing day after day.

Although she did notice that Rias Gremory, the resident devil, had been looking at him for a while, likely wanting to recruit him for his sacred gear. What a waste. It's truly a waste to leave his sacred gear in his hands or let it fall into devil hands. On the other hand, there is someone who would need the extra power that Issei's sacred gear can give.

Rather than wasting that great power in some random humans who will amount to nothing but a slave to the devils, that power can better be used by a human who will become the master of his own fate. And so Valerie plots. Well, not really plots since her plan consists only of seducing Issei to follow her and then kill him so she can take his sacred gear. Maybe give the boy one last 'fun' before sending him to heaven, or hell.

Turns out that there's no need for that. A fallen angel approached him and asked him on a date. Valerie had to roll her eyes as she can see her intent clearly. It's quite similar with hers although their final intent differs. Thanks to her Longinus and her eyes, she can read someone's soul if she looked hard enough and what she saw… well, not disturb her since as a Dead Apostle Ancestor she's already not right in the head but she's not happy with it.

Valerie followed them. There's also a devil following the boy but that… nekomata is of no importance. Valerie simply opened a path to her Millennium Castle and locked the devil in. Once she's done with her, the nekomata will be a Dead Apostle and will never be able to return to the devils.

She watch as the fallen angel brought Issei to a park. Here is the moment of truth. Valerie decided that if Hyoudou could fight back, she will let him live. If not… well, he's dead either way. So she waited and then the question came.

"Will you die for me?"

At that moment, Valerie watched clearly what Hyoudou is going to do. And to her disappointment, nothing. Not that she expected anything else from the normal boy. She knew that but she entertained the thought of being proven wrong. Valerie sighs and just as the fallen angel's spear of light was about to pierce Hyoudou, the fallen angel was ripped apart to shreds, never realizing what killed her.

Issei just stood there wide eyed and on his knees, shocked with what had happened. His girlfriend became some woman with black wings and asked him to die and moments later she was ripped to shreds by what appears to be claws. For a boy who had just experienced his first date, the shock of the experience rooted him to the ground unable to move.

After a moment, he finally managed to find the strength to at least turn his head, especially when he heard footsteps coming approaching him and out from the darkness came Valerie Brunestud licking her fingers covered in blood with more blood sullying her school uniform. The way she lick the blood from her fingers is so seductive Issei would've been aroused in any other situation but his mind is in a state of disarray at the moment.

"Valerie Brunestud?"

Issei fell on his behind as he look in fear at his bloodstained classmate. He try to escape and finally find the strength to stand p and run but when he turn to escape the blonde is already standing right in front of his face with glowing red eyes. Issei found himself unable to move once again as Valerie's hand went to touch his cheek and the girl smiled sensually.

But despite being touched by a beautiful girl like Valerie who is looking at him seductively, all Issei could feel was fear, especially when he noticed the sharp fangs protruding from her lips. He wanted to scream but he even if he opens his mouth, no voice would come out from his throat. Then Valerie caressed his cheek gently.

"Poor boy. This was probably the worst date in your life. Don't worry, this nightmare will end soon and I will take you to heaven."

Valerie whispered seductively into his ears making him shiver. She once again look at him in the eyes and then slowly pressed her lips to his. Issei then felt pure bliss as he felt her tongue meeting his and she passionately gave him a deep kiss while pressing her whole body against his. At the same time, he also felt his consciousness disappearing.

Unknown to Issei, Valerie had drained his life force from that kiss while also extracting his sacred gear from his soul using her mastery of her Longinus and soul magic she learned. She made the process painless. And so Hyoudou Issei died while feeling pure bliss from Valerie's kiss. The combination of her mystic eyes, sacred gear, and her own sensual kiss had sent him to heaven, never to return.

After Valerie confirmed that Issei had truly died, she stopped kissing him and release him from her hold, one hand now carrying his sacred gear in the form of a gauntlet. Valerie is satisfied. Then she look back at Issei's lifeless body and sink her fang into the corpse's neck. It would be a waste of good food if she just left. Once she had drained enough blood to satisfy herself which is admittedly much less than what an Apostle in the original world would feed, she threw Issei's corpse to the ground.

Now she need to decide what to do with the fallen angel and Issei's corpse. She could leave it to the devils or the authority to clean up or she could just burn them. It was at that moment that Valerie felt a presence entering her bounded field, one that she personally allowed to pass through should he came around.

Valerie turn to face the newcomer with an innocent smile and present the gauntlet in her hand to him and innocently spoke to him as if everything is normal.

"Good afternoon Sora-kun. I have a present for you."

* * *

Valerie Brunestud is not normal.

Hoshimiya Sora had known that for a fact since the first time their eyes met.

But this, he did not imagine something like this happening. Killing a classmate in cold blood and extracting… his sacred gear? Sora is sure that it is a sacred gear and since the other corpse is a fallen angel then that means the sacred gear belonged to Hyoudou Issei who is now dead.

Normally, Sora wouldn't have said anything and simply cut down this monster that had killed his classmate. But this is a monster he knew he cannot overcome. Still, he took off his glasses and once again looked at the blonde girl with his glowing blue eyes that once again confirmed what a monster she is with how small in both size and number her lines of death are.

He quickly move to take out his knife. Before his hand could even move close to his pocket though, it's already caught by Valerie who is still smiling at him. He began to sweat as he felt for the first time an emotion he had forgotten for quite some time.

Fear

This monster before him stood apart from anything he had ever faced and he knew she could easily kill him if she wanted to. Why he's not dead yet is still a mystery to him.

"Now now, none of that here Sora-kun. I promise that I will not harm you so please, don't try to fight with me."

"As if I could believe you, murderer."

Sora growled angrily at Valerie but she doesn't seem to mind his attitude. He tries to move his arm but he can't. Valerie is too strong for him. What's irritating him even more is that she still have that innocent smile she always shows him whenever he is around. Doesn't she know that she's not fooling him with that smile?

"Don't be like that. I would never hurt you if I can help it, Sora-kun. Everything I've done so far is all for you."

She whispered seductively into his ears while pressing her body against his. Unlike with Issei though, Noire pushed her away and maintain distance. He doesn't even try to draw his knife now. She would just stop him and even if he managed to, she could kill him before he could make a proper cut on her.

Fighting her is useless, he knew as much. At least fighting her as he is now is useless. Maybe in the future he would be able to but as he is now he would die before he could make any meaningful damage so the only thing he can do is talk to her. It disturbs him somewhat that Valerie seems to want to get close to him but indulging her for now is the only thing he can do.

"What do you want? And what do you mean by that?"

"What I want is simply for you to become strong, Sora-kun. And for that, I will do anything that would benefit you in any way necessary. You are precious, Sora-kun."

Valerie's words spoken in that sensual tone with her beautiful voice made Sora shivers. She is not sane, abnormal, and her words set off many alarms in Sora's mind. A monster obsessing over him is definitely not something Sora wanted to have in his life.

"Which is why I will give you this gift. It is wasted on someone like Hyoudou Issei. Please, accept it."

Before Sora could react, Valerie appear once again in front of him and he felt her hand hit his chest and then a funny sensation overcome him. Still smiling at him gently while looking at him with kind eyes, the last thing the boy heard is her voice whispering to him as he fell unconscious on her chest.

"I will not let you fell to his hands. Accept this power so you can fight the Crimson Moon… as the new Red Dragon Emperor."

* * *

The next day in Kuoh Academy is marred with grief and… well, complicated atmosphere. On that day, the principal announced the death of Hyoudou Issei in front of the whole school. Class was cancelled and everyone gathers in the auditorium to pay respect to their deceased classmate… which elicited a rather complicated feeling from the school population as Hyoudou Issei is not really the most popular person around.

Not many really came to the memorial service. As stated before, the boy is not a popular character in the school. Some came because they feel a little bad if they don't come but many seats are empty. Surprisingly, his class all came and genuinely mourn for the boy, especially Matsuda and Motohama, even Kiryuu and the kendo girls.

That's a surprise if Sora had ever seen one.

Normally, such death wouldn't affect him much. Sora had lived in a world where everything dies easily. Life is short and fragile. He cherishes them but death won't affect him much. But this particular death bothers him as he clutch his chest and grit his teeth in anger and frustration. He throw a glare at the blonde girl sitting five seats away from him in a row of empty seats looking at Issei's photo with mild apathy. That, more than anything, annoys him to no end.

It became even worse when Valerie saw him and her expression brightens as she smile and wave at him. He turned away, not wanting to see the face of his classmate's murdered any longer than he had to and instead see who are present in the pervert's memorial service.

There's their classmate who are surprisingly saddened by the pervert's passing. Random students from different classes mostly there due to obligation, the student council, and the Occult Research Club… who is missing a member with their club president looking very troubled. He paid special attention to the student council and ORC because he knew they are devils.

There is one of them missing. If he remembers it correctly, the one missing is the youngest member who has white hair and is considered as the school mascot, Toujou Koneko. Why is she missing? Could she be sick? No, devils don't get sick. And with Rias Gremory looking so troubles, something is definitely up. He would bet a thousand yen that Valerie is somehow involved.

Sora clenched his left hand and he could feel it throbbing. Valerie had given him Issei's sacred gear for one reason or another. He will make sure that she regrets it. She gave him a Longinus, and he will use it to destroy her.

While Sora made his decision, Valerie watched him in happiness. He will grow stronger with the new power she gave him. Yes, that's good. She didn't really planned it to go this way but this works just fine. In the end, it is fine as long as Sora grows stronger and able to protect himself from the Crimson Moon.

Next Valerie turn her attention to the devils. By now she had extracted the rook piece from the nekomata and begin the process of turning her into a Dead Apostle. This is just an act based on her whim but sooner or later she will have to deal with the devils so she can build a stronghold here in preparation for her war against the Crimson Moon while also protecting Sora. A plan came to her mind and her lips curled up into a cruel smile.

By the end of the next month, she will have the Lucifer kill his own sister or the devils will face extinction. No price is too cheap to claim a victory over the Crimson Moon, especially if the life she paid is that of supernatural life, and devils most of all. She wouldn't kill humans if she could help it but devils are free game. After all, this is a war between Brunestuds and in a war between them for the title of Ultimate One of the Moon, blood will definitely be spilled.

* * *

 **Well, even I have to say that this is something. This is Valerie acting as an Apostle. You have seen her cheerful schoolgirl persona but this is the ruthless Apostle side of Valerie. Let it be known that she won't cry over lost life and well, for Rias fans, I guess you guys will drop this story by the end of the tenth chapter or so.**

 **Valerie as an Apostle is focused on defeating Brunestud and for her, life other than that of her Apostles and Sora are cheap price to pay if it helps her defeat Brunestud, even if it means orchestrating the genocide of an entire race. She is by no means pure evil as she won't kill needlessly, especially humans, for several reasons and one of them because vampires survive from human blood.**

 **This is the distorted view of an Apostle. Valerie saw the world only in two races, humans and vampires. This will be elaborated as the story goes and this also affects her power and Reality Marble.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal: Well the other factions will soon enter the stage. Valerie is going crazy and saw nothing wrong with it. Though to be fair, we all know that Apostles have a different perception of the world from normal so chalk it up to that.**

 **NasuVerseFan93: Well firstly, the glasses Sora has came from Nasuverse and doesn't exist originally in DxDverse. It's the glasses Aoko stole from Touko. Second, Kuoh is not vampire territory… well, not yet. What I'm about to do will probably make me be hated by all the Rias fans all over the world. Not the first time I killed a main character though. I tend to do that when I write something closer to reality. As for that question of why devils are in Japan, I'll probably raise that question in another story. My Eastern Exorcist focuses on Japanese myth so you can expect that question there.**

 **Manda Jr: I doubt she is dancing on thin ice. Nobody knows it's her and her powers are basically alien powers in DxDverse and it's enhanced by a Longinus. She's a veritable monster with her match coming mostly from Nasuverse.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: That pun is cringe-worthy. You're almost as bad as Yang Xiao Long there. Ohh and your 'Cute Monster' is interesting. Though seeing Manaka Sajou as a main heroine is… well, she's a disturbing character.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cleaning Preparation**

Millennium Castle Brunestud, it is the seat of power of the Crimson Moon, a symbol of his power along with his Knight Arm and his Reality Marble. The ability to manifest this magnificent Castle is a proof of their power and Valerie who is now in possession of this Castle can be said to be the equal of the Crimson Moon and is worthy to carry the name 'Brunestud' as she manifests it not through Marble Phantasm but as a full-fledged Reality Marble.

Valerie ripped the Reality Marble from Brunestud himself during their apocalyptic battle that ended the Romanian vampires which subsequently leads to the decline of the vampire race and their extinction with vampires now replaced by Dead Apostles. Being the vessel of the Crimson Moon, she was able to make the Castle her own and it has changed in accordance to its new Master even if what she ripped was only half of it. The wonder of her Longinus that had mutated in accordance with the interference from an alien being like the Crimson Moon.

It is in this Castle that exists in the location closest to the moon, not topographically, but where the world receives the most influence of the moon that Valerie Brunestud now held a meeting with her people, though it is not much when there is only one commander in her faction. She should start building her forces soon. She has hundreds of vampires under her command but those that are of Ancestor level numbers only one and that is Julius. She needs to rectify that soon, starting with that Nekomata she captured. If only Elmenhilde wanted to be part of their kind. By now, she's literally the last of her kind in the world as by now other vampires that walked the earth are of their kind, Dead Apostles.

"So you have planned our next move?"

Julius asked, starting their talk. Valerie nodded. It's something she thought of during the pervert's memorial when she has nothing better to do. Sora has the Boosted Gear now so the only thing she can do concerning him right now is to wait and watch over him as he train his new power.

With his eyes and the Boosted Gear, Sora will become a threat unlike any other this world has ever seen. If he can harness the power of his eyes and his Longinus, as long as it is alive, there's nothing in this world that he cannot kill. Now it's up to him and Valerie is sure that Sora will utilize the power he is granted. After all, she knew he has a goal now.

Valerie smiled thinking of the boy. With his current power, he can protect himself from Crimson Moon. But eventually she knew that he will stand on the same ground as her and the Crimson Moon. She will look forward to that day, the day when the fate of the world will be decided. For now though, she will protect him from Crimson Moon's eyes.

Now onto the main matter.

"I have. I feel that it's time that we begin our fortification and we can start that by claiming Kuoh."

"Claiming Kuoh? You intend to go to war with the devils? Valerie, I know that Apostles are powerful but I doubt you and a hundred Apostles can fight an army of devils and their maou at once. You're too outnumbered!"

Elmenhilde warned her. Valerie chuckled.

"Who said anything about going to war with the devils? No Elmen, you don't need war for this. By the end of next month, the devils will voluntarily leave… or be crushed by their age old enemies."

Valerie smiled as she pour a pack of blood into a glass she prepared. It's a stroke of brilliance and although the risk is great Valerie thought why not? It's an interesting plan and she has the pieces needed. And so she casually detailed her plan to Elmenhilde and Julius. Thanks to the Nekomata she recently turned the probability of her plans succeeding had increased rather nicely, especially after hearing a piece of interesting news about a certain Gremory and Phenex.

Julius listen to the plan with interest. It's certainly feasible and based on the information they have of the three factions and the players that will be involved, the two possible outcome Valerie predicted will benefit them either way. One leads to total war which will annihilates the devils and one will leads to the demise of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri pulling out from Kuoh.

He bears in mind that this is not absolute but merely the most likely outcome of the plan. No plan survives contact with the enemy after all. But the plan has a reasonable chance of succeeding so they will carry it out while making adjustments along the way.

Elmenhilde meanwhile is awed and horrified by how casually Valerie could talk about orchestrating a possible genocide of an entire race and likely several others just because a part of them happen to inconvenience her. She told her the plan as if she's talking about what to dress her up in next time they went shopping. She had seen pureblood vampires looking down on others' life as if they worth nothing but this takes it to another level.

This, this is not just talking and being arrogant like the pureblood vampires she knew. Valerie is serious about this mass genocide attempt and even if war doesn't happen, the way she took out those that inconvenience her is just mad and no one can pull this off but her while keeping her hands clean.

"And now to introduce the most important piece in this act."

Valerie clapped her hand twice.

Someone came into the throne room as if they were summoned. Valerie had indeed just summoned this new individual who will be the key to her plan. The new Apostle that came is a white haired girl along the same height as Elmenhilde with red eyes and cat ears poking from her head and white cat tail swinging behind her.

Elmenhilde's eyes widened. She recognized her. The girl is Toujou Koneko, the so-called school mascot and a devil under Rias Gremory's command. She didn't know that Koneko is a nekomata though. And from her eyes and the fangs she is now a Dead Apostle.

"Tada! I think we hit the jackpot with this one! We now have our very first nyanpire!"

Elmenhilde's jaw dropped. This is the first time she ever saw it. A devil, and a nekomata at that, being turned into a vampire. It shouldn't be possible. Sure vampire bites can turn people into vampires but that only applies to humans! But a devil nekomata? That shouldn't be possible!

Valerie meanwhile is clapping excitedly. At first she wanted to turn the devil into an Apostle and release her into Crimson Moon's territory or something but after finding out she's also a nekomata she's definitely keeping her. Koneko is just so cute and her name fits her! Valerie wished that Gasper was here. Koneko can be a good playmate for him.

"How did you… How is it possible?!"

"Hmm? Ahh, you mean how did I manage to turn her into an Apostle? It's not an easy task you know. Fortunately I have the tools to do so right here."

Valerie summoned her Grail. Of course it's thanks to the Sephiroth Graal. Valerie is, without a doubt, the strongest wielder of Sephiroth Graal now and forevermore. Her capability with it is just unreal that it even display powers never before seen like the complete manipulation of a soul. This also makes her Mystic Eyes of Enchantment even more potent. Elmenhilde theorize that should she gain complete mastery of her sacred gear once it reached a true balance breaker, she could even have power over life and death greater than any gods of death.

Using her power and that of the Millennium Castle, she managed to turn a devil nekomata into an Apostle completely loyal to her. It is a fate she wouldn't even dare wish on her enemies.

"Hmm? She still has some demonic energy of the devils in her."

Julius pointed out when he felt the energy coming from the nyanpire which shouldn't be there after she's turned into an Apostle.

"Of course you would. After I transformed her, I put her evil piece back. She needs to be perceived as a devil after all. The moment she exited this Castle, she will be a devil once again, that is, until her part in the plan is over. Until then, she's a devil. I've written the command into her mind and once her use as a devil ends, her evil piece will be destroyed and she can fully become one of us."

Valerie said with a smile. Julius nodded in understanding while Elmenhilde, for who knows how many times, wondered why she's even here with them in the first place.

* * *

Hoshimiya Sora stare at the blade that had been his main weapon for so long. The fruit knife had served him faithfully… both for cutting fruits and cutting flesh. But it won't be enough soon. He will need a weapon more suited for combat and he will need to get stronger both in body and spirit.

He then look at his left hand now covered in a red gauntlet. Hyoudou Issei's sacred gear known as the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus-class sacred gear. The sacred gear ripped off from his soul and put into his by Valerie Brunestud. Just thinking about it made him clench his hand in anger.

[Thinking about that vampire again partner?]

"Ddraig?"

The green gem on the gauntlet glows as the soul of the Heavenly Dragon sealed inside the sacred gear talked to Sora. The boy easily awakened his newly obtained sacred gear the morning after Issei's murder through intense feeling of anger and his own impressive strength for a human. He then managed to establish connection with Ddraig after he went home from Issei's memorial service.

"You don't have to call me that you know. I was not your original partner. You were stolen and given to me forcefully."

Sora told the dragon. He felt that he doesn't deserve to wield the sacred gear considering that it's not his and his possession of Boosted Gear is forced on him by Valerie, the source of all his trouble since she first came into his life.

[No matter what you feel about it, you are my partner now and that's a fact. You cannot change it.]

"I know. Still, it doesn't feel right with me. But don't worry, no matter what my feeling is, I will use the Boosted Gear. I have a debt to pay after all."

[Glad to hear it, but I hope you can refrain from doing what you plan for now. You cannot win against that monster you know.]

Ddraig cautioned him. The dragon doesn't need to tell him that. Sora had already understood that even if he had obtained Boosted Gear, he is still far from being able to do anything to Valerie Brunestud. She is a monster among monster, even Ddraig would agree with him.

[Still, what is she? Her presence is felt like a vampire but also very different. She also has one of the thirteen Longinus, the Sephiroth Graal.]

"She has a Longinus?"

[It is how she could extract me from that Hyoudou boy so easily. She uses the power of Sephiroth Graal to interact with my previous host's soul and extract me without the need of a ritual. But that level of power from that Longinus is unheard of.]

Sora thought on what Ddraig had just said. Not only is she a powerful vampi… wait, what did Ddraig said earlier?

"Wait Ddraig, you said that her presence felt like a vampire but different. Can you elaborate?"

Sora asked.

[Her presence has traces of blood and darkness associated with vampires but there is something more, something ancient, something, much more frightening. She is a vampire but that is just a small part of her. Her true self is, something else. Something I cannot tell because I cannot understand it. Be careful around her partner.]

Sora nodded. No need to tell him that, he will always be careful around her. But what Ddraig said bothered him. She has the form of a vampire from what he saw that night and Ddraig confirmed it… except the vampire part is just a small part of her identity. Ddraig mentioned something ancient and frightening. To defeat her, he must first understand what she is.

Become stronger and find out what Valerie Brunestud is. These are currently his two objectives. Finding out Valerie's identity can be left for later. First things first…

Sora look at his knife again. He will need a new weapon, maybe a set of new weapons. Maybe a sword and a dagger. He will need to procure them, preferably some durable ones. Maybe Aoko can help him find a good blade.

She will return in a few days. Until then, he will train his body first along with Boosted Gear. He will need everything he has to eventually face that monster and he will give it his all. Anything less than his peak when he eventually face her will only end up with his death. The road is long, but it is necessary if he wants to stop whatever Valerie Brunestud is planning.

* * *

 **I don't know how much liberty I'm taking here but damn, Valerie is extremely powerful. Then again, she is a True Ancestor even if I called her a Dead Apostle. She has Marble Phantasm that I have yet to show since for her earlier work like in here she prefers subtlety using her mutated Sephiroth Graal. She also has her own version of Crimson Moon's reality marble which will have powers that will be revealed later. Since a Reality Marble reflects the user's soul, her Millennium Castle will reflect her instead of Crimson Moon's. The full name of her Reality Marble will be revealed later.**

 **Too bad for those who's looking forward to the Apostles in action though, especially Valerie since she won't fight personally until later when enemies of her caliber appear. Anyway, Valerie will build an army soon after she deals with the devils. Koneko is part of her army but it won't be official until Rias is dead and there is also one more person that Valerie is interested in adding to her forces… along with Gasper when he appears which will be after I take care of Rias. There's no place for a weakling like her in this world, mwahahahaha!**

 **Also, should I give Valerie a Knight Arm? Ehh, can she even make a Knight Arm since she's the closest to Crimson Moon? I'll have to look that up if it is possible. If not, then I'll probably get one of the demonic swords and modify it.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal: How Valerie view humanity is not just as food. It's a bit complicated and will be explained later. It is part of her distorted personality and lingering effect of hosting the Crimson Moon. As for skipping the transformation process straight to vampire, it's only possible for Valerie as her Sephiroth Graal that allows her to interact with and manipulate soul is how she could make those she turn skip al the process and jump straight to vampire. Other Apostles will follow the process normally. As for her Reality Marble, it's the Millennium Castle but with her own touch.**

 **Darkjaden: Honestly, Sora and Valerie is complicated. They'll more likely end up in a love and hate relationship than loving each other. The only clear fact is that Sora and Valerie can't escape each other.**

 **Luis014: There will be a relationship between them but it won't be like traditional pairing. Their fate is tied together but their feeling for each other will probably be closer to love and hate than loving each other. Anyway, yeah, I've thrown canon out of the window from chapter one. As for DxD power level, I doubt anyone apart from their strongest could even harm Valerie. True Ancestors and Aristoteles are so powerful that they cannot be killed except by some very powerful conceptual weapons. DxD mainly focuses on physical destructivity. Even if Serafall can sink a whole continent, if it is just an attack that targets physical form, I doubt it would work much and Valerie would just regenerate. And once Reality Marbles of Aristoteles are deployed… well, it's a free-for-all apocalypse.**

 **Swordalfgun: Maybe? Like I've mentioned above, their relationship is tied by fate and is… well, extremely complicated.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: Maybe once every devils left then we can get to the ordinary Kuoh students… which will be interesting when Sora's teacher arrives. As for Valerie's plan… well, let's just say that it will make Kokabiel's plan looks like something thought of by a drunk teen after who is also high on cocaine. What makes it worse for Kokabiel is that Valerie is not even interested in war and just happen to find the plan amusing and fun so she does it. Ohh and we got the nyanpire (I like that) who will be paired with Gasper. As for Rias' appearance in Romania, Valerie doesn't care. Romania holds no meaning and Rias' action is of no consequence as it is mundane and insignificant in the grand scheme of thing which is Valerie and Crimson Moon's conflict over who will be the true Ultimate One of the Moon. And you're also right about those inconsistencies in their statement of power level.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Beginning Of A Nightmare**

The fallen angels are confused. The boy they were told to target had died like they expected but Raynare had also gone missing after that. It had been six days since the boy was killed and but Raynare had not reported back. What's more is that even the devils are confused and nervous from what they hear. Something is happening and neither they nor the devils knew what it is.

"It has been six days and we haven't heard anything from Raynare. I have a bad feeling about this."

A man in suit wearing a fedora said. He, out of the three of them, felt something is happening in this town and it is not caused by them or the devils. As a veteran who survived the Great War, he could feel it in the air. It's like a sixth sense that told him to be wary, a sense that he had trusted and had managed to keep him alive for so long. A sense any veteran of war would develop in the course of their battles.

"You worry too much, Dohnaseek. She's probably just having fun by herself."

The adult female fallen, Kalawarner, brushed off his concern as nothing. The little female fallen also agreed with her.

"Yeah. You know how she is. She's probably duping some stupid humans and have her way with the pig."

Dohnaseek sighed. These younglings did not notice the shift in the town's atmosphere. The town is enveloped in a sense of wrongness to him, as if something dangerous is lurking in the shadow and they are now caught in its trap. Dohnaseek shook his head. They won't listen to him and just staying in the church all day long is boring him to death, especially if he is stuck with these two hussies.

"I'm going out for a walk."

He told the girls. Again they didn't listen but that doesn't bother him by now. Dohnaseek exited the abandoned church that serves as their base and was about to take flight when he look up and saw a jaw-dropping sight.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Up above in the sky is an enormous crimson moon that is too large to be normal. It is as if the moon itself is about to fall. Soon the sense of dread increase as he heard footsteps that sound like two ladies in high heels and a man's boots slowly coming closer. He made a light sword and prepare for whatever creatures that will come at him. There's no way that this is normal and whatever is coming are dangerous. He spread his six wings wide and put up a sword stance.

Then three figures appear. One is a doll-like girl wearing Kuoh academy uniform with skin tone akin to that of a corpse and long curly blonde hair along with dark red eyes. Another is a well-dressed blonde man in black and purple jacket over a white buttoned up shirt completed with a pair of black pants and combat boots. He has a sword sheathed on his waist that seems to radiate an ominous power.

But what stopped Dohnaseek in his track is the girl between those two who is smiling. She is another blonde with long hair and red eyes and is also wearing the Kuoh academy uniform but she's taller than the other girl. The other two seems to follow and defer to this girl from how they walk just a step behind her. The girl is smiling while dragging something that looks like a bloodied sack.

"Ohh, you're alone fallen angel-san? Well that's fine. I have a present for you."

The girl tossed the sack to Dohnaseek's foot and it landed with a squelch. Dohnaseek look at the sack he was thrown and, to his horror, the head of a very dead Raynare came rolling out. He turn to the girl who tossed him the sack as she turn to her two companions.

"We don't need them around here. So, heads and I will send them away and tail will be you guys sending them away."

The girl brought out a coin. The man shrugs while the little girl sighs. The girl in the center tossed the coin into the air. Dohnaseek already moved in when the coin is halfway to the ground. His spear was inches from the girl when the coin hit the ground. After that, he could feel nothing more as Julius Visconti crushed his skull in one swift motion by slamming his head to the ground, hard.

"So it's tail. Have fun then."

Valerie Brunestud said as both Julius and Elmenhilde storm the abandoned church. She look up to the crimson moon in the sky and began humming to a tune as screams can be heard coming from the church.

* * *

It is funny when she watch how the devils run around like a headless chicken from what she did last night. They saw the crimson moon last night and they don't know what it is, what it meant, and if that is actually magic or not. After all, the summoning of the crimson moon is something beyond their comprehension and so as it is beyond what their mind could take, there's no way they can understand what happened last night. The utilization of a Marble Phantasm.

The funny thing is, the very culprit is right now sitting on a windowsill looking down at them and they didn't know it. How amusing. Of course, there's someone whose gaze correctly fell on her and it is a human. A human whose eyes could see more than what the devils could see from those blue eyes hidden behind that unbreakable glasses. It's not like he could detect it as her power but he is the only one who would connect anything unnatural of that scale back to her.

And there he is, the scowling Hoshimiya Sora on the other side of the track field. Valerie waved at the young boy who she had made to be the Sekiryuutei. Whose growth she is looking forward to. Which is why all the more reason for her to go through with her plan and clean up Kuoh as well as prepare for the coming war. She will prepare the stage for him to rise alongside her. To decide who will truly be the master of the Earth in a three-way battle. Will it be Crimson Moon Brunestud, Valerie Brunestud, or Hoshimiya Sora? an Ultimate One, a True Ancestor, or a human?

Valerie jumped down from the window and ran straight towards Sora happily. Her happy expression whenever she saw him grates a lot on Sora's nerves.

"So~ra~kun!"

Valerie called him. By now Hoshimiya Sora wondered if it is arrogance or brain damage that makes her keep approaching him at school despite his clear show of hostility which he knew is futile with their difference in strength. Why in the name of the seven levels of hell does she keep approaching him and make it look like she's his girlfriend or something? Sora is not even sure if it is a ploy to get him to lower his guard or the likes. She doesn't need trickery to eliminate him. She's powerful enough to destroy the town like it was nothing and walk out smelling like roses.

Instead, she had 'helped' him twice and one of those is in a very sick and twisted way. She helped him suppress his bloodlust through whatever strange method she has. He is at least thankful for that but her revelation that she knew what his power is really unnerves him. And then she gave him the Boosted Gear which would've been a great boon for her if she were to use it, maybe even make her unstoppable. But instead she gave the Longinus to him... after killing its previous wielder who is their classmate.

He really can't understand her and what she wants from him.

"What?!"

Sora snapped at her with a tick mark on his head. Valerie kept smiling which makes him think if it is her default expression as he never saw her NOT smiling.

"Nothing~ I just want to walk with you."

Sora sighs. He had learned just in the short span of two days that it's best to go along with her until she's bored of him. She will go away eventually and it beats shouting at her angrily like a madman and destroy his reputation at school. Shouting at her won't change anything, especially since she's mostly in her own little world imagining that they're both very good friends or something. That's the impression he got.

Then he noticed something just as Valerie grab onto his arm. Across the field and walking towards Kiba Yuuto who is heading towards the ORC clubroom after getting out from his class is the school mascot, Toujou Koneko. She is one of the devils if he remember correctly but how she carry herself seems... different. The white haired girl turn towards them. It took Sora a few seconds to realize that she's making eye contact with Valerie. The girl beside him nodded and Koneko nodded back and started to put on an act of looking scared. He turns toward Valerie and narrowed his eyes.

"You... you're planning something."

Sora accusingly stated to which Valerie simply nodded... he didn't expect that. Did she just admit that she's planning something? Where in the world do you find someone admitting that they've made a evil plan? Well, there is Valerie but it's still unbelievable.

"Of course I'm planning something. Isn't that obvious?"

Valerie tilted her head cutely. Sora sighs. Here he is with his mortal enemy but it seems more like they are lovers than anything else despite Sora really wanting to gut her using his knife right now. Valerie turn back to look at the form of Kiba Yuuto and Toujou Koneko entering the old school building still maintaining her ever-present smile in front of Sora.

"Nee Sora-kun, what do you think about Rias Gremory?"

Sora was taken aback by the question. It's a rather normal question coming from Valerie but Sora suspects it's not in the context he first thought about. So again he narrowed his eyes and asked Valerie.

"What is it that you're planning?"

Valerie chuckled.

"Nothing much. I'm just helping the devils take care of their problem."

Sora did not believe that for one second.

* * *

Rias Gremory is in a panic. A supremely powerful being is in her territory and had killed the fallen angels and exorcists in a brutal way just the other night. How she did not detect this being is disturbing her greatly. After all, it is something that managed to turn the moon crimson and larger. It is definitely the work of someone in the top ten. But of the top ten strongest beings she knew in the world, none had been known to dye the moon crimson.

She also did not detect any sort of power being used. No traces of divine, draconic, or demonic power and this worries her even further. She doesn't like not knowing anything and if the level of threat is as she expected, she will have to bring this up to the yondai maou.

Rias heard the clubroom door open and saw her only knight, Kiba Yuuto, looking at her gravely with a familiar hand grabbing his blazer while shaking. The missing member of her peerage is back and she doesn't look very good.

"Buchou, Koneko had returned and has something to report. You have to hear this."

From behind Kiba appear a pale faced Koneko who can't stop shivering as if the very concept of fear had been carved into her very body. She grab Kiba's blazer tightly, refusing to let go. Rias had expected the worst after hearing that Hyoudou Issei was killed and both the fallen and Koneko were missing, especially after the brutal murder of the fallens and stray exorcists last night along with finding the mutilated body of the fallen that approached Hyoudou in a sack.

She had almost puked at the sight she saw last night. She had never seen such brutality and from the cracks on the wall and the claw marks it looks like it was done by a beast and if the moon last night were of any indication, this is one hell of a monster.

"Koneko... are you alright?"

Rias try to reach out to her rook but Koneko flinched and hid behind Kiba. Rias suspect that she had been traumatized by whatever it is she witnessed. They will need her to calm down before she could explain anything to them.

"You two sit down first. We'll wait for Koneko to calm down before we ask her anything."

"She seems very shaken. Whatever she saw it must've been traumatic."

So Kiba sat down and Koneko followed him. Akeno served them tea and cake and hoping Koneko can calm down soon because they will need to know what thing is currently lurking in Kuoh. Unknown to them, the moment Koneko entered the door is the moment their fate was sealed.

* * *

 **Quick release since I'm just so excited to do this story arc. Three or four chapters and this arc will be done. This is the beginning of Rias Gremory's nightmare and I will be happy to finish it to the end. Next chapter will be Rias' meeting with Valerie and the beginning of her end. Also, another one of Rias' peerage will be taken as an Apostle.**

 **The introduction of Aozaki Aoko into the story is also near. And after this arc, the Crimson Moon faction will also be shown. Also, did I do it right with the manifestation of the Crimson Moon using Marble Phantasm?**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal: I have a Knight Arm ready for Valerie but due to the requirement of it being made of pure Ether, I made it so that forming it is so hard that only Valerie and Crimson Moon can as the air in DxD world, while saturated with mana, is made off so many different elements that they are not pure so forming a weapon out of pure Ether is impossible unless you know how and is capable of filtering the elements to make pure Ether. As for Sora and Valerie's relationship, it's super complicated that I doubt even 'love hate relationship' can describe it. As for the full extent of her Reality Marble, I honestly have no clue. For her Dead Apostle forces, she's not very active in recruiting and even if you say quality over quantity, she has only Julius as her lieutenant. Elmenhilde is much weaker than Julius since although her weakness to sunlight is gone, Elmen is still a DxD vampire. Julius is also only a match for the lower tier DAA. He cannot match the higher tiers like Rizo and Fina. No need to mention the top 5 Apostles. I'm just saying that Valerie is not quality over quantity, it's just she has no luck in recruiting powerful Apostles... which will change with the appearance of some familiar Tsukihime and Melty Blood characters.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: It's rare to see a cute Manaka story. Good job there. And Valerie is not a Type. She's the strongest and most complete True Ancestor more so than Arcueid since her body was conditioned by Crimson Moon himself to become his perfect vessel but she still is not a Type unless she managed to usurp all of Crimson Moon's power. As for how Ophis, Trihexa, and Great Red would fare, they have a good chance of winning. I believe they are equal to Types in power level, maybe, just maybe.**

 **HolyKnight5: I have no real title for her yet. The Third Moon Princess came from the fact that she's the third one to bear that name and is the closest in power to Crimson Moon. Now, as for her power and mentality, she is rather unique out of all the characters in the story because she's the first and only True Ancestor of DxD Apostles and was originally a dhampir from DxD modified into an alien being that didn't exist in the first place using power outside of the DxD world's system. This of course would affect her power and mentality and she doesn't work like DxD vampires but also not much like Nasuverse True Ancestor. So to answer your... well, statement about her mentality regarding devils, it's harder to explain than that.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: Valerie is not interested in anyone in any peerage. She transforms Koneko due to a whim and she couldn't care less about sacred gears. With her power, she can simply extract anyone's sacred gear and put it into someone stronger or just put it into one of her Apostles. A strong devil doesn't mean that they will make a strong Apostle. And yeah, this plan I have is better than something like Kokabiel's plan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: As Dominoes Fall**

Hoshimiya Sora stare at the fruit knife he had been using as his main weapon for years. He put it back into the pocket of his blazer. It had served him well but it will not work for the long run. Against opponents he normally faced, the grunts and strays, it is enough. Even against high-class opponents it would be enough. But against monsters like Valerie Brunestud, he will need a stronger weapon… and a stronger body.

So here he found himself sitting in the dojo of his house he shared with his teacher. He had not trained much in swordsmanship and only work out to keep his body in shape. Now he needed to step up his game with the oncoming conflict threatening to destroy what semblance of normalcy he had. But before that, he will need a new main weapon.

Sora summoned the Boosted Gear to his left hand. The Longinus, his newest equipment is definitely powerful but it does not suit his fighting style one bit. The Boosted Gear accumulated power over time to overwhelm the enemy through pure power. His fighting style though relies on quick, fatal hits where one strike could end the opponent permanently.

Thanks to his eyes, power had never been a problem as because no matter how physically powerful his opponents are or how powerful their defenses are, he could inflict death simply with a swing of his knife or even a simple utensil like a ruler, ignoring any physical attributes. He does not need a lot of power to inflict damage but instead speed and precision to deal the single fatal hit that will surely kill his opponent.

"The Boosted Gear just doesn't fit my fighting style. Any idea on how to fix that Ddraig?"

Sora asked the dragon residing inside the sacred gear. The green jewel on the gauntlet began to glow as Sora heard Ddraig's voice coming from the gauntlet.

[Perhaps. I don't know. This is the first time I have been extracted and put into a new host. Sacred Gears were given to people who would match it the most and you are by far the most horribly matched host I ever had.]

Ddraig bluntly told him. It is true that they are horribly matched. Sora is a highly technical fighter who relies on speed and flexibility while the Boosted Gear focuses on increasing power and dealing high amount of damage. People might say that the Boosted Gear would compensate for Sora's lack of power, making him a more balanced and versatile fighter. If someone said that to him, he would punch that person in the face.

The Boosted Gear takes the form of a bulky gauntlet which is suitable for hand-to-hand combat and transferring boosts through touching. To use it, he needs to adapt to the Gear's preferred fighting style or adapt it to his own, neither sounds tempting to him. He had trained hard to achieve the level he is in with his combat style and changing his style means making all those hours, days, and months all amount to nothing and he hates that.

Besides, the Boosted Gear's form is well-known and easily seen, the Balance Breaker even more so being a full body bulky red armor that is easily seen from miles away. Surprising his enemies will be hard. Not to mention that the armor will lower his flexibility. This is the case of getting a powerful weapon that you cannot use and this matter needs to be taken care of. There are already several uses to the Boosted Gear's power he can think of but until he address the main problem of the sacred gear clashing with his main style of combat, all those uses he thought will only be mere idea. He is stubborn like that.

"Hmm, can it be made smaller at least? Like the size and form of a normal gauntlet? Bracers and greaves would do on both arms and legs so I can apply quick boosts to my limbs."

[Hmm, sacred gears respond to its wielder's desire and since we're just changing the outer shell then it should be possible, maybe. I'll see what I can do.]

"Please do. For now, I won't be using the Boosted Gear yet."

[Very well, I can understand your concern. Though I do hope that you will use it in the future. I know you prefer using your eyes…]

"No, I don't."

Sora cut Ddraig off before he could finish speaking.

[You don't?]

Sora shook his head. He took off his glasses and with one swift movement, he threw his fruit knife which cut through a steel sword hanged on the wall and embedded itself into the wooden wall behind it. He put on his glasses once again and breathe out.

"Sometimes, seeing too much is not a good thing."

* * *

Valerie smiled at how easily it is to catch the Gremory's attention and by having her 'nyanpire' act and speak things in a certain manner and in a certain way, making the Gremory move carelessly without worrying about involving any maou is not quite hard.

It's not that hard really. From what information she extracted from Koneko's mind, she only need to fabricate a scenario where there is something dangerous that caught Koneko off guard and traumatize her. That scenario is simply that Koneko had a run-in with her sister and in a bout of madness, her sister captured her and played with her, doing unspeakable things (which is nothing) to her. It's actually part of a yandere scenario she happened to come across when playing a game out of curiosity. The yandere imprisoning her love interest and 'love' him to death or something. After a while, Koneko managed to escape and warned Gremory.

To be honest, Valerie didn't even put much effort in building a believable case. But she believes there is no need to do such a thing. One thing she learned during her stay in Kuoh is that Rias Gremory put her utmost faith in her peerage and is very protective of them. Combined with her tendency to let things flow and being careless for the most part like what she planned with Hyoudou Issei along with her own childish sense of pride, Valerie didn't even deem fit to make a fullproof plan and instead make a half-assed one to handle Rias.

If it is Sona then she would prepare more and maybe use a different tactic. For one thing, Sona Sitri would phone her sister immediately when she heard of someone of Kuroka's fame around. But Rias Gremory, in her eyes, does not worth that amount of effort to work on. Her faith and her concern along with her pride worked against her in this very case. She is concerned for Koneko therefore she is eager to help her. And her faith in her made her believe every word Koneko told her. Her pride prevents her from asking help from her brother, which in this case, makes a recipe for her demise.

Honestly, it is disappointing. There are several loopholes in the story she prepared and to fall for every each one of them simply because of unfounded confidence and faith is simply… well, pathetic maybe? Valerie is not sure how to describe what she felt about it even as she waited on the upper floor of the warehouse.

And right on schedule, the Gremory peerage arrived."

"So she's here, Koneko?"

"Yes, buchou."

Valerie heard the footsteps of several people entering the warehouse. He looked at them from her vantage point and had to sigh. It would've been interesting if she had brought in her brother or even a member of his peerage. It will be interesting to see where she, a True Ancestor and a Brunestud, measure against the famed Lucifer and his peerage, because if she can't even contend with the Super Devil then she won't be able to defeat the Crimson Moon at full power.

The moment all the devils have gathered inside the warehouse, Valerie snapped her finger and the whole warehouse disappear, turning into the throne room of the Millennium Castle. Without giving the devils any time to react, chains wrapped around them and dragged two of them away. Himejim Akeno and Kiba Yuuto are not needed for this. Incidentally, she'll decide their fate later. Personally, she has no interest in them but maybe they will have some use for her friends.

Despite needing some numbers to bolster their forces, Valerie is rather picky in who she personally turn into Apostles. Most of her number consists of those turned by her subordinates or those that defect from the Crimson Moon's side. In fact, the only one she does plan strategically when turning was Julius with the others being done on a mere whim and those rarely survive past the first week of being turned due to their conflict with Crimson Moon's faction.

"Good work neko-chan~"

"Nya~"

Valerie scratched Koneko's chin and pat her head as a sign of good work when she came to her side. Seeing this, Rias' eyes widened as she struggle to get free. She glared at Valerie whose face cannot be clearly seen due to the chains and shadow obscuring her view.

"What the… what is the meaning of this?!"

Rias demanded. Valerie casually stood up from her throne, out from the shadows and into the light where Rias can see her. Valerie closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal her glowing red eyes and fangs. Valerie mockingly bowed to the devil with a smile that, although seemingly sweet, gave Rias the feeling that she is mocking her.

"Good afternoon, Rias Gremory. How nice it is to finally meet you in person."

Rias' eyes widened when she finally recognized the familiar face of her schoolmate, the blonde girl who had been rather popular but seemingly normal and infatuated with Hoshimiya Sora. But clearly she is not a normal girl and judging from her eyes, her pale skin and fangs, she is a vampire.

"You are a vampire? But I thought the vampires were wiped out!"

Rias cried out. From what she heard, the vampire territory in Romania had been attacked by something extremely powerful, leaving behind corpses that would not be found until the magic that hid the vampire territory weakened enough for the town to be seen. Subsequently, other vampire settlements all around the world had been assaulted in a similar manner, leaving many of their kind dead or missing, presumably dead too. The vampire race, for all intents and purposes, had been ended by something that until now remains unknown to everyone.

"Hmm, well, in a way that is true. The vampires have been wiped out. But in a way, that is incorrect. That doesn't matter though, miss devil. What you should be worried about is yourself."

"That's right… where is Kuroka?! What have you done to Koneko?! Answer me, Valerie Brunestud!"

Valerie chuckled and wave at Koneko to come over. Koneko walk over obediently to Valerie's side and then showed Rias her cat ears and tail… along with glowing red eyes and fangs usually possessed by vampires, shocking Rias.

"H-how?! What did you do to Koneko!"

Rias demanded as she struggled to break free from the chains binding her, going as far as to use her power of destruction to blow the chains away using what little freedom she has with her hand. But it is no use. The chains won't break and held her strong.

Gritting her teeth in frustration as she glare at Valerie, Rias wondered how she did not notice it before. How did she not notice Koneko's change? No, in the first place, someone that has been turned by the evil pieces cannot be turned into something else, the evil piece in them would make sure of that. Koneko couldn't be a vampire and fell under Valerie's control, it is just not possible for someone to overcome Ajuka Beelzebub's evil pieces, especially with the piece still inside like what she felt right now and producing demonic signature!

"I have to applaud Ajuka Beelzebub. His work on the evil pieces is truly magnificent. But, it is nothing compared to someone who is remotely competent with the true soul magic backed up by the correct tool."

Valerie then manifested her Grail for Rias to see. The devil was again surprised, knowing what is in her hands.

"Sephiroth Graal. No, there has been no record of anyone using Sephiroth Graal with such power!"

"Well there is a first for everything."

Valerie simply stated with a shrug as she dismissed her Grail. Again, Rias attempted to break free and again, the chains didn't budge. The Gremory heiress had never felt so frustrated in her life.

"…what do you want with me? You know that you will not get away with this. Once my brother…"

"And should I care who your brother is?"

Valerie coldly spoke as she walked back to her throne with Koneko following her like an obedient cat. Once Valerie sat on her throne, Koneko sat on her lap and Valerie began petting her like with a real cat, making Koneko purr. This is one of the reasons why she decided to turn Koneko before hatching her plan.

"Besides, I am interested to see if I can defeat your brother. Well even if I lose, my death will just unleash a bigger monster on all of you, one I'm sure none can beat should he reclaim all his power. It would actually be interesting to see your reaction that it's worth my suicide."

Valerie casually said, not caring a bit that she had just spoken about her death. After all, should that happen and the Crimson Moon regain his full glory denied to him by her existence, then there really is no stopping him. Valerie knew full well how powerful Crimson Moon could be and it is her existence that prevents him from truly coming back to full power. But then again, it would be amusing to see the reactions of the whole supernatural world should she die and Crimson Moon finally came to power. Their expression filled with despair would be amusing to see.

"…what?"

Rias dumbly asked, not understanding Valerie's thought and what she implied.

"Nothing that should concern you. Now, what you should be concerned of is your situation. Ahh, how unlucky of you, if only you lived in a different territory or if only you are as intelligent as Sona Sitri then maybe you would not suffer this fate I have prepared for you."

"What do you mean by that?! Hey!"

Rias struggled again, but this time, it is because she felt more chains wrapping around her and eventually covering her entire body from head to feet. She continue to yell but no sound could escape from the chain that is now wrapping her whole body, although, she could hear what Valerie said and it chilled her to her very bone.

"Your fate, by the end of this month, is either you will die together with the devil race in a war you cannot win or you will die by your brother's hand in order to save the devil race. Either way, it will make for a good side show for me, ufufu."

Valerie's chuckle was the last thing Rias heard as her consciousness fade and she felt something in her body changing.

* * *

 **It's been a while. So, here is the beginning of the nightmare for devil lovers. I have nothing to say for this chapter except this is the calm before the storm… or something. This took a while for me to write since I have to decide what is it that Valerie decide to do. Originally, the chapter would start with Valerie dragging Sora to a date and then revealing her plan for the devils in a casual talk. She would do that with Sora even if it is not the smart thing to do. But in the end, I decided not to pull that off and this happens.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal: Hax or not, it is part of a True Ancestor's skill set. And well, I figure with so many mythology and species around, the mana in the air had been 'poluted' with their presence. As for how Valerie works, she works by both world's rules and therefore a hybrid with quite some quirks. Her Apostle also have similar hybrid nature**

 **Gabe d clark 1997: I suppose so. Conceptual power is just that frightening because it bends reality and ignore logic.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: Happy New Year too. And yeah, the bloodbath is starting.**


	8. note

**Sorry but this story will be undergoing a rewrite. I found several problems that will make things hard in the future and I want to address them before I continue any further. The story itself will remain largely the same but I'm fixing Valerie's character a bit to make her more... calculating rather than insane. There will also be refinement in Sora's character but otherwise things will stay the same. Valerie will still be a Brunestud and Sora will still have his Mystic Eyes and receive Boosted Gear.**


End file.
